1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer servers, and more particularly to a server cabinet providing a plurality of I/O modules for servers accommodated therein and a computer server system using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer server systems often include multiple standard servers mounted in a standard server cabinet. Each server is a stand-alone computer that includes many electric components, such as one or more processors, RAM, fixed disks, AC to DC power supplies, and the like.
The servers are usually arranged in the server cabinet one-by-one from bottom-to-top. Each server has a standard rectangular profile, and includes a plurality of I/O ports for electrically connecting the server to a plurality of I/O equipments out of the server cabinet via a plurality of electrical wires, respectively. Accordingly, when multiple servers are installed in the server cabinet, a lot of electrical wires are required to extend through the server cabinet to interconnect the servers and the I/O equipments, which results in a complicated and inefficient arrangement. The electrical wire also occupy significant space in the rear of the server cabinet, disturbing outflow of air, thereby limiting system cooling and endangering the system.
It is thus desirable to provide a server cabinet which can overcome the described limitations.